Shadows of Dead Men
by CrazyElf84
Summary: One month after the final battle.


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. They are all the property of J.K.R. I am making no money from this story. I wrote it purely for my own enjoyment. The poem "A Victory Dance" was written by Alfred Noyes. This is the centered italics at the beginning and end of the story. Remember, if you sue me all you get is nothing.because I own nothing except my Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings books and there's no way in hell you're getting those!  
  
A/N: Break out the Kleenex! Angst ahoy!  
  
********  
  
Shadows of Dead Men  
  
********  
  
.And shadows of dead men  
Watching 'em there.  
  
Shadows of dead men  
Stand by the wall,  
Watching the fun  
Of the Victory Ball  
They do not reproach,  
Because they know,  
If they're forgotten,  
It's better so.  
  
********  
  
The wizarding world rejoiced.  
  
Harry Potter, formerly the Boy-Who-Lived and now the Savior-of-us-All, had defeated Voldemort for the final time in a flash of light that had blinded everyone who had seen it. He had fulfilled the destiny set before him in the first true prediction Professor Sybil Trelawney had ever made. Harry, in the flash of light, had removed every anti-death and immortality spell that the former Tom Marvolo Riddle had placed on himself since his rebirth nearly three years ago. Voldemort had then died, not gloriously in a drawn out duel, but quickly and quietly as had Harry had plunged the sword of Godric Gryffindor through his heart.  
  
The wizarding world rejoiced.  
  
But Harry Potter was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared after ridding the world of the latest upstart Dark Lord and rumors as to his whereabouts flew thick and fast. Some whispered that he had been injured and was recovering in Hogwarts, watched over by the Headmaster and healer Poppy Pomfrey. Some theorized that he was helping the aurors and the Order of the Phoenix, of which he had been a member, root out the remaining Death Eaters. But the most popular hypothesis was that he was ensconced safely somewhere no one would find him, and was waiting for the right moment to return and celebrate with the rest of wizarding society.  
  
The wizarding world waited.  
  
Two weeks passed and no one had heard from or seen Harry Potter. The raucous celebrations had ended and the initial euphoria had lost its edge. But the wizarding world still looked for the boy with the green eyes and lightning bolt scar. They wanted to honor him with an Order of Merlin, First Class, immortalize him on Chocolate Frog cards, and hold parties in his name.  
  
The wizarding world waited.  
  
Three weeks passed, and then finally a month, and the people were growing restless. Where was Harry Potter? Everyone wanted to know. The world held its breath as Albus Dumbledore came forward to make an announcement.  
  
Harry Potter was dead.  
  
The wizarding world mourned.  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked to his office with a weariness and slump to his shoulders that hadn't been there a month before. He mumbled the password and trudged up the steps. He had just told the world that their savior had been lost in battle and watched the faces as they crumpled. Everyone had been shocked. Not even the Order of the Phoenix had known that their fellow member was dead. They had, of course, been told that he was missing, but Albus had not told anyone of Harry's death. He had hoped that he had been wrong. That Harry hadn't fallen through the same veil his godfather had two years before, and that he would miraculously return. He had survived worse situations, why not this?  
  
He turned the brass doorknob and sighed. It was not to be, though. Harry had not reappeared. Albus had even returned to the Department of Mysteries, where the final battle had taken place, and stood by the black fabric listening to the whispers, hoping to hear the boy he had considered an adopted grandson.  
  
There had been nothing. The voices behind the veil had been oddly silent, as if they too were in mourning.  
  
He petted Fawkes absently as he passed his perch and seated himself heavily in his chair. The top of his desk was littered with papers and various duties of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. But, he couldn't face them right now. He couldn't loose himself in his work like he usually did.  
  
"Hello, Headmaster."  
  
His head jerked up in surprise, sending his glasses sliding down his nose. Blue eyes fixed on a pair of green ones staring back at him from the chair in front of him. Unruly black hair framed a handsome face and rather lopsided smile. Albus glanced a little higher and saw the famous scar peeking out between a few curls.  
  
The apparition spoke again, "Yes, it's me."  
  
"How? How is this possible? You're-"  
  
"Dead? Yes, I know."  
  
Albus sat back, "You're not dead?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, Professor, I am well and truly dead."  
  
"You don't have the appearance of a ghost," Albus said.  
  
The man took a deep breath, "That's because I'm not one. I'm a spirit. Not the same thing as a ghost. I have the appearance of being a solid individual and can touch objects, but not people. I was allowed a little time to come and.say good-bye."  
  
"You are dead," Albus said, and it clearly wasn't a question.  
  
He nodded slowly, "As Voldemort was dieing he managed to stab a dagger into my chest."  
  
Silence stretched between them, broken when Albus asked, "Would you like me to gather everyone here?"  
  
"No. No, please don't. It's better that they move on.it's better that they never know. But, I would ask of you one thing, Albus. If it wouldn't be too much trouble?"  
  
"Not at all, not at all, Harry. It is the least I can do," Albus smiled sadly.  
  
Harry returned the smile, "Thank you. Would you.would you give them each messages from me? You can tell them that I told you before I died. But, I don't want to leave without them knowing."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Tell Remus I love him, that I looked on him as a second godfather, that he was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor I ever had. Tell Hermione I always felt she was the sister I never had, and to be patient with Ron. She'll know what I'm talking about. Ron.tell Ron he was my first friend and I'll miss him. If I was the savior of the wizarding world, then Hagrid was my savior. He was the one who rescued me and told me what I was. Thank the rest of the Weasleys for giving me a home when I didn't have one, and showing me what a real family looked like. Tell Professor Snape I never really hated him. And lastly.lastly you, Headmaster," Harry broke off his speech.  
  
Albus blinked a few times, "Me?"  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Yes, you. You were my guide, the one I looked to as a role model, the one who always nudged me in the right direction. I may not have appreciated you at times, or even followed the path you wanted me to take, but you were always there for me. You felt like the great uncle or grandfather I always wished I had."  
  
"I'm honored, Harry."  
  
Harry blushed, "Thank you. I just wanted everyone to know. Also, I wanted to divide my possessions between everyone. Could you look after that?"  
  
"Certainly, tell me where you would like them to go and I will deliver them along with your messages," Albus took out a piece of parchment and poised his quill above it.  
  
Harry produced a key out of his jeans pocket and slid it across the desk to Albus, removing his hand quickly, "Give that to Remus. It's the key to my vault. I know he has a hard time finding a job, so now he won't have to worry about that. If he doesn't want to take it.convince him. Give him my dad's invisibility cloak too.  
  
"I assume you still have my trunk here? Good. Inside are a set of journals I've kept since I found out I was a wizard. Give them to Hermione. She'll appreciate them I think. Also inside the trunk is my Firebolt-"  
  
Albus chuckled, "Which will go to Mister Ron Weasley, I assume?"  
  
"You assume correctly. There's a jewelry box made of mallorn wood that belonged to my mother, which I'd like to go to Ginny. The Marauder's Big Book of Pranks for Fred and George. Mum's research notebooks to Percy. I've got some dragon models I've collected since fourth year that I want to go to Charlie. Give my collection of rare defense and curse books to Bill; they might help him with his work. To Mrs. Weasley goes my mother's emerald necklace and Mr. Weasley the car I bought in secret last summer and shrunk to fit in the bottom of my trunk. I would like Hedwig to go to Hagrid along with the photo album he made me." he trailed off.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Albus looked up and saw Harry staring out the window.  
  
He nodded, "I would like you to keep my wand."  
  
"Harry, I can't-"  
  
"Who else then? You are the one I trust with something like that. Besides, it should go back to the owner of the phoenix who donated its core," Harry said and smiled at Fawkes. "I believe that is everything. I guess I should be going soon."  
  
Albus and Harry both stood, "I wish I could shake your hand or hug you, Harry."  
  
"Thank you for that sentiment, but it is useless to try."  
  
"What will happen when you go? Where will you go?"  
  
Harry answered quietly, so Albus had to strain his ears to hear, "I will go to the other side. As far as I know I will just simply fade away."  
  
"What is it like?"  
  
Harry chuckled, "You want to know about 'the next great adventure,' eh Albus?"  
  
"Ah yes, I remember saying that to you in your first year here."  
  
Harry smiled and walked towards the door, "It's peaceful."  
  
Just as Harry was about to open the office door, it sprang open and a man in billowing black robes appeared on the threshold. His head was down, so he didn't notice Harry until he raised it up growling about Albus and 'those damned reporters.' He took one look, his eyes widened, and he collapsed.  
  
Harry sighed, "Albus, would you move him? I am afraid I cannot."  
  
"Of course, Harry."  
  
The young spirit stood over the man who was now sitting in the chair he had just vacated, "It appears my return shall be delayed. When he awakes he will want to know what he saw."  
  
The tall man stirred and opened his eyes. Harry's expression was blank as he said, "Hello, Professor Snape."  
  
"You're dead!" was the furious whisper.  
  
Harry raised one eyebrow, "Indeed."  
  
"Albus? What's going on? Potter is supposed to be dead! You just told everyone that he was dead, and I come here to find."  
  
Harry reached out one hand and made a movement as if to brush a stray lock of hair off Snape's forehead. The man shivered as the fingers passed through his skin and bone, leaving a slight tingling sensation in their wake. Harry straightened and spoke, "As you can see, Professor Snape, I am not entirely corporeal at the moment."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Neither do I, Professor, neither do I. All I know is that I am indeed dead. I have kicked the proverbial bucket and am moving on to the next phase of existence."  
  
Snape glared at Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry shrugged and continued, "I was given some time to return and put my affairs in order, which I have just completed with Albus' help."  
  
"Harry, did you not have a message for Severus?" Albus' eyes were twinkling again.  
  
Harry frowned, "Albus I don't think."  
  
"Come now, Harry. I'm sure he would rather have his message in person, well.not strictly 'in person' seeing as you are dead."  
  
"This is exactly why I didn't want to contact anyone, Albus! Don't you see? It will be more emotional, more painful, if I speak to everyone in person. This way affords us both some protection. We both know that emotions are high right now-"  
  
Snape cut him off, "Whatever you have to say to me, Potter, you can say it to my face."  
  
"You just have to be stubborn, don't you?" Harry said, grimacing.  
  
"What is it you have to say, hmmm? Did you wish to curse me with your dieing breath?" Snape had risen from his chair and was towering over Harry's spirit form.  
  
The ex-Gryffindor leaned back and cocked one eyebrow, "I hate to disappoint you, Snape, but I would hardly waste my last breath on you."  
  
"Boys, please," Albus sighed. "Even in death can you two not get along? And it's 'Professor' Snape, Harry."  
  
Snape looked slightly abashed, but the shorter man just smirked, "He's not my professor anymore.I'm dead!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sorry, Albus," Harry ducked his head, but couldn't hide his smile.  
  
"I must say that was a very fine job of changing the subject, Potter," Snape said.  
  
A black shaggy head nodded, "Yes, I thought so too."  
  
"So.what was it you wanted to say, Potter? You've picked my curiosity. How you hated the greasy Potions professor? How you wished he had died instead of your godfather? Hmm?"  
  
There was only the sound of Fawkes ruffling his feathers.  
  
"No," Harry said, his voice quiet.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
A sigh echoed around the Headmaster's office and the green eyes squeezed shut. "No, Snape. The message I asked Albus to give you was that I never truly hated you at all. Not like I hated.some people. Sure, you were a git and loved to make my life a living hell, but I never hated you. Not like you hated me."  
  
Albus sniffled loudly and Harry rolled his eyes, "I think it's about time I get going."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry," Albus said.  
  
Harry turned and nodded to Albus over his shoulder. His eyes locked with Snape's and he gave a crooked little smile, apologizing silently. He could feel the black tunnels boring into his back.  
  
"Potter, wait. I never-"  
  
The young spirit didn't turn, "You don't have to say it, Snape."  
  
"Potter, I just."  
  
"It's Harry. My name's Harry," he said and watched his hand tighten around the doorknob.  
  
He could almost hear the man nod, "Harry then."  
  
His lips curved into a smile the two men behind him never saw, "Goodbye then, Albus. G'bye, Sev. Oh and, Albus?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"My Potions' journal is in my trunk also. I think Professor Snape would find it most amusing," Harry said and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
The sound of a man's pounding footsteps echoed in his ears, a voice calling after him, soft and distant at first and then painfully loud.  
  
"Harry! Harry, is that you? Harry, WAIT!"  
  
Harry looked behind him and sighed, "Hullo, Remus."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I'm dead, Remus."  
  
The man with sandy blonde hair and warm gold eyes pulled up short, "What?"  
  
"This is the third time I've explained this today," he said, smiling and shaking his head. "I'm a spirit, Remus. I may look solid, and I may be able to touch objects, but I can't touch people. I'm gone."  
  
"I-oh gods," Remus gasped. His left knee gave out from shock and he fell part way to the ground. Harry reached out, but growled when his hand passed through Remus' shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus," he said.  
  
The kneeling man's mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to get out, "I can't smell you."  
  
Harry blinked, "What?"  
  
"I can't-can't smell you. I can see you, but you-you're not there because I can't find your scent. That means you're gone. But you can't be gone because I can see you. Tell me you're not gone. Tell me I haven't lost you too. Please, Harry, anything but that," Remus voice rushed out in a torrent of words and emotions.  
  
The young man knelt on the grass outside of the Forbidden Forest. He squeezed his eyes tightly, but couldn't stop the tears. When he opened them again, his vision was blurred and he extended his fingers, brushing the air above Remus' cheek, "I'm sorry. I can't tell you that."  
  
"No. No! NO! I don't want to be alone."  
  
"You're not alone. You've-you've got Albus," Harry desperately searched for words to end the pain etched into the skin around Remus' eyes and mouth.  
  
"And just how long do you think he'll be around?!"  
  
Harry sat back on his heels, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
Remus bowed his head and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Remus, don't be sorry. You've every right to feel the way you do. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have.I don't know. I should have been more careful while fighting Voldemort. I should have found a way to stay-"  
  
"No, Harry," Remus swallowed thickly. "It's just that.that."  
  
".You're the only one left."  
  
The blonde head nodded.  
  
Harry smiled softly, "I love you, you know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Oh, yeah.yeah. You were a second godfather to me. I couldn't have made it this far without you."  
  
Remus looked up, "Yes, you would have."  
  
"No, I wouldn't have. You were the best teacher I ever had."  
  
"Me? Harry, please."  
  
"Who taught me how to cast a corporeal Patronus at age thirteen?"  
  
Remus finally returned his smiled, wiping his face and leaving streaks of dirt behind, "Good point."  
  
Harry began speaking, babbling a little. He wasn't sure if it was to ease the tension or give comfort to both of them. "Ever since that last battle I've been waiting for a chance, for this chance. The way I understand it, most people move on immediately after they.die. But I didn't, chalk it up to being Harry Potter. Then, I opened my eyes and I was seeing Albus tell everyone I was gone, but no one could see me. I didn't know what was going on. I just saw everyone crying and mourning.in pain.and I wanted a way to make it stop. Right after that thought I found myself sitting in Albus' office and I knew he would be able to see me. So I told him the things I wanted everyone to know."  
  
"Yes?" he could hear the hope in Remus' voice.  
  
"I told him what I told you earlier.that I love you, that I'll miss you. You're family, you know that don't you, Remus? You were more family to me than the Dursleys ever were. You believed in me. I can't tell you how important that was."  
  
Remus' tears fell on the grass.  
  
"There's something else, Remus."  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I want you to have the key to my vault. Don't argue. I know how it is with the Ministry. But that's not why I'm doing this. As I said before, you are family, and the contents of my vault should go to my family. Please take it, Remus. Please."  
  
Remus acquiesced silently.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The silence stretched between them, accented by the occasional cry of a bird in the forest.  
  
Hazel eyes looked up, "What happens now, Harry?"  
  
"To be honest, I'm not sure, Remus. I don't know how I'm getting back," Harry said and ran his hand through his hair. "Remus?"  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Harry turned his eyes to the ground, "Thanks."  
  
"Let's walk, Harry," the blonde man said as he unfolded himself from his prone position.  
  
Harry nodded and the two men, one flesh and one spirit, entered the forest. The narrow path wound in and out of the ancient trees before them, and they followed it with only half a mind devoted to their destinationless journey and the other to the young man's impending departure. Sunlight dappled the leaf-covered floor, and Harry mused on how different the forest looked by day than by night. A few birds chirped at them from the branches. It was, all in all, an idyllic scene and Harry never wanted it to end.  
  
"We used to run down this path, your father, Sirius, Peter, and I.well, not really Peter. He usually got left behind because we were so much faster and bigger. I remember many nights spent in their company. Their presence made my pain so much easier to bear. And now, now all I have are the memories."  
  
Harry replied softly, squinting up into an errant patch of golden light, "At least you have those. You'll always have those."  
  
"Yes, you're right. I should remember that," Remus said. "I just miss them all so much, even Peter sometimes."  
  
"What were they like?"  
  
Remus smiled, "Your mother and father? Well, once James got his ego taken down a few sizes, there was no holding them back. They were young and in love.it was beautiful. They only had eyes for each other, and for you when you came along."  
  
"Would they have liked me, do you think?"  
  
"Without a doubt. You know, Harry, everyone says how alike you and your father were.and to an extent that is true. You certainly look like him, but your personality is your mother's. She was always sticking up for the underdog, always helping somebody, always giving every part of herself. You do have your father's innate ability to find trouble, though. He had it all: money, grades, popularity, and it gave him a bloated head for a while. Something happened over the summer between our fifth and sixth years though, and he came back different, quieter. He never would tell us what happened, but it was something significant. I don't suppose it really matters what it was in the end. It changed him into the man he was for the rest of his life. He even tried to apologize to Severus Snape for the way he treated him in the past. Severus broke his nose," Remus smiled at the memory.  
  
Harry laughed, "I'm glad you told me that, Remus, it makes me feel much better."  
  
Green eyes traveled down, intending to look at the platinum circle on his right ring finger, his father's wedding ring. Small letters engraved on the surface shown up at him. "De corde totaliter et ex mente tota."  
  
"With all my heart and all my soul?" Remus translated.  
  
He blinked, "Yes.it's on the inside of Dad's ring. I-Remus, I think it's time."  
  
Remus said nothing, but his eyes dimmed when Harry held up his hand. The forest sighed as a lance of light hit the boy's back and shone through the other side.  
  
"Good-bye, Remus. See ya around sometime," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah.sometime."  
  
Remus watched as Harry Potter, the boy he considered a surrogate nephew, faded slowly, blending in with the trees around him until he was gone. He didn't cry. Tears would be no good to anyone any more. Harry was gone, but he wasn't alone.  
  
He knelt down and picked up the silvery ring where it had fallen, slipping it on his finger and walking slowly back to the castle and to his memories.  
  
***  
  
"Long time no see, Kiddo," a familiar voice echoed slightly in a room that looked similar to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry whirled around and stood still for a long minute, drinking in the sight of the man before him, "Sirius?"  
  
That infamous grin spread rapidly across his godfather's face and the man rushed forward to pull Harry into a rough hug, "Merlin above I've missed you, Harry."  
  
"You? You've missed me? I think it's the other way round, Sirius," Harry laughed through the dampness on his cheeks. "It's been so long."  
  
"When we'd heard you were coming we were so excited. We-"  
  
Harry stepped back, "We?"  
  
Sirius smiled even wider, "Everyone, Harry. Everyone's here, waiting for you. What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to go back for a while. I had to tell everyone-"  
  
"You don't have to explain. Though, it's not many who get the chance to return. Did you-did you see Remus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirius' eyebrows drew together, "How is he?"  
  
"He's gonna be okay. I doubt we'll see him for a long time."  
  
"That's the way it should be."  
  
Sirius looked at the young man in front of him and laughed, "Gods, I can't believe you're here! Now, mind you, I think you should have stuck around down there a little longer.but it couldn't be helped and now you're with us!"  
  
"I don't have to worry anymore," Harry said.  
  
"No, you don't. Now, no more morose thoughts about the after-life, okay? Come on, there are some people who want to see you."  
  
Harry slung an arm around his godfather's neck and punched his shoulder, "Yeah, let's go."  
  
Their footsteps sounded loud and clear and real on the stone beneath their feet. The massive doors swung shut with a bang and the world heaved a sigh and smiled. Harry Potter was finally at peace.  
  
***  
  
"I'm glad that they can busy  
  
Their thoughts elsewhere!  
We mustn't reproach 'em,  
They're young, you see."  
  
'Ah,' said the dead men,  
'So were we!'  
  
Victory! Victory!  
On with the dance!  
Back to the jungle  
The new beasts prance!  
Gee, how the dead men  
Grin by the wall,  
Watching the fun  
Of the Victory Ball.  
  
*******  
  
Cripes! Am I evil or what?  
  
MM312 


End file.
